My Love-a RWBY fan fic
by BluePheonix106
Summary: we decided to add more chapters, a note here, we had no idea that the whole Ozpin x Ruby was so common and that a lot of people surely hate it, but when we wrote this, keep in mind that, at the time, we did not know that it was so common, ozpinxruby, thanks to encouragement, we decided to write more
1. Chapter 1

The sun shone bright at 6 am, Weiss lay in bed, waiting for the alarm to go off, she sat up, yawned, "what a lovely morning" she said, smiling, rubbing her eyes. "Morning Weiss! let's get ready to go!" Ruby exclaimed "yeah!" "alrighty then" Yang and Blake chimed in. "Sigh, can't i just have one minute before you start, i mean really" Weiss complained. "Nope! we got to get to it, bright and early! GO TEAM RWBY!" she exclaimed with an enthusiastic wave of an arm. "Yeah, go team RWBY" she said with a yawn. In class things were the usual dribble of a professor who was full of himself, but Weiss sat upright listening with rapt attention, meanwhile Ruby was her usual goofing off self. Ruby couldn't see the point of this class, they only occasionally fought with a monster and mainly it was tame enough not to cause much of a mess, "Now class, today we will be viewing a monster most fierce, i'm sure you've met them in the forest on your initiation, Ursa's..they come in a variety of forms, but the most common, is a bear like form, and today, you get to face two or more, as requested by Professor Ozpin, he truly does wish to see you shine, some more than others, his face focused on Ruby, earning him a confused look, different from her usual goofy or bored look, when in this class. After each had been placed to fight it, it was Ruby's turn, she stared it down, then it lunged, she expertly dodged and jumped on its head, using it like a springboard, slashed at its neck, "Hiya!" she performed a back flip kick under its chin sending it flying into the opposite wall. "That will be enough, now miss Ruby, please return it to the cage, without injuring yourself of course." Professor Port said with his chest puffed out a little. "Easy as cake" she replied, she lined herself up, making the Ursa do the same, as it lunged, she kicked extra hard, knocking it into the cage. "Bingo!" she exclaimed.

At lunch, she sat by the water fountain, Yang on one side, Blake on the other, Weiss sitting on a bench opposite them, "Well that went fantastic!" Ruby said, smiling "you bet that did! you did better than i thought you would, not that i ever doubted you" she quickly finished, seeing the look on Ruby's face. "Good, because i didnt want to think my sister thought i was a terrible huntress, when she's always expressed total faith in me. Blake made a small laugh, Weiss however made a short sniff "that was totally irrelevant, your skill is what makes you a good fighter, not more reinforcement from your sister" she sighed. "Hey, i thought you were working on being nicer" Ruby, said looking at her "Well duh, fine, i'm sorry" she drank cocoa, shrugging "Excuse me ladies, but i need miss Ruby" a familiar voice suddenly spoke up, they all looked up to see Professor Ozpin coming toward them, followed by Professor Goodwitch. "uh, whats up professor, is something wrong?" Yang asked "No, i just need to borrow her for a minute" Professor Ozpin replied in a deadpan voice. Ruby stood up, dusted off her skirt and made to follow him, "i'm sure it wont take long guys, i'll be back" and like that, she was lead off by Professor Ozpin. When they got to his office, Professor Goodwitch closed the door behind Ruby, staying on the other side. "I'm sure you're wondering what you're doing here" The guy didn't wait to get to the point, 'i don't know what to say, what DOES he want' she wondered to herself. "Uh, yes sir, i was, i..is something wrong" she asked, looking up at him cautiously. "Sigh, i don't usually do something like this, it is not in my nature, but i have been fighting this off and on today" he got down eye level with her, which startled her for a minute "um, sir, what are you..." He put his finger to her lips, "shh, just let me finish, i don't normally express an interest in a student, and even more rare, is any deep affection for one...what i'm saying is..i...have feelings for you, Ruby" he started leaning in. "okay, is this a dream, because for a dream it sure is crazy, i mean, professor Ozpin wouldn't be professing his love to me, would he" she said in a hurry, then took a few deep breaths. "You think i'm joking, when i'm not" he got closer, and kissed her, she blushed and a quick thought of her running in a circle came to mind, then falling swirly eyed to the floor. He hugged her as he kissed again, his cheeks slightly pink, then let her go. "um, um..." she couldn't get words to come out, so instead she fidgeted a little, looking down. "I want to see you alone, again, so tomorrow night, meet me by the fountain, after hours, i will cover for you, so don't worry about being caught, at which time i'll hand you a key to my room, it is a spare, so keep it close" he instructed, "do you understand?" he finished, looking into her eyes " um, yes...yes i do!" she said jumping a little. "Good, he said patting her head, now get back to classes" he replied, his back turned to her. She quickly got up, and exited, nearly bumping into Professor Goodwitch, "sorry!" she quickly exclaimed, then when she was sure she wasnt looking, she ran for it.

"What is with you Ruby, you seem jumpy today, more than normal, did something happen when you talked to the Professor?" Yang asked when Ruby had gotten back to classes, "huh? what did you say?" Ruby shook her head a few times, then looked at her sister. " I asked if something had happened, geez what's with you" she looked right back at her. " I think something must have, why else would she be jumping so much, but it's like you said, shes doing it more than usual" Weiss remarked with dull interest. Ruby couldn't put herself to say much, other than "ugh Weiss! is this really the time?" she replied, face red. "Fine then" Weiss said back, shrugging, she took down notes. Ruby absently did the same thing, her mind lost in thought, about what had happened with Professor Ozpin, like, why had he kissed her, even when she heard the words 'i have feelings for you Ruby' and him wanting to see her again..alone. She got out of her bed, sat up and got her usual clothes on, she tip-toed out and the leaped out a window, landing gracefully on the stone sidewalk, then made her way to the fountains. She found him waiting, sipping from his usual mug, when he spotted her coming, he smiled in a way she wasn't used to him doing, "uh, evening!" she smiled as best she could "shh, keep your voice down please, and follow me" he quickly said, taking her hand. He led her into the building that was made separate from the student dorms, and more for staff, and up stairs that led to his private quarters. "Wow" she said to herself. It was nice, and all that she expected from him, quaint and silent, and a nice sized bed..which she became all too aware of, so she focused on the drapes, she began to take on in her hand, stroked it. " I take it you really like my drapes..or are you worried about something else" He broke into her thoughts saying. She looked up at him so fast, she had to catch herself from tripping and falling, " yeah! yeah i'm fine!" she said in a rush, " of course i'm fine, what made you think i'm not, i just..admire your drapes, they look sooo much better than the ones in our dorm room, not saying those aren't okay, i mean, i'm sure practicality when into them" she cut herself off, " sorry, i started to ramble. "No, not at all" he calmly replied. He patted her on the head, "your hair is soft, and it smells good too" he said, leaning over her, smelling her hair, " mmm, yes it does" he sighed softly. She went red, 'oh no, is he going to do that kissing thing again, what do i do, i mean, i've never had a teacher like me this much before, not that there's anything wrong with..ugh! hello, earth to Ruby, he's hitting on you, just turn around right now, and leave...graciously of course, so he wont think you're just doing it to ditch him, what? ditch him? nah, its not like that...' "uh Ruby" he spoke, once more interrupting her thoughts. "Huh?" she snapped to, looking up at him, then noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt, gulped.."oh wow, uh..sir?" she shrank back a little. "Don't be afraid of me" he said calmly, hand on her cheek, then leaned in, kissed her, other hand on her leg, making her jump a little. "Uh uh, w-wait a minute" she scooted back again. "I'm sorry Ruby, i can't help this just now, please...allow me one more" he said in a husky voice, pulled her into a hug, her hands the only thing keeping him at least an inch from her. Kissing him was another thing altogether, his lips were hot and seemed to be begging her to kiss back, so she humored him, by a small kiss back, but that turned out to make him do more things, like touching her on her waist, and putting his leg up around her, shocking her very much. "What ..are you doing!" she exclaimed in a panic. " Shh, i said don't worry, don't worry, if you think we're going to be doing something more serious, we are going to hold off on it, i have more sensibility than that" he said, in a tone that seemed to convey he wanted her at ease. She felt confused and dizzy, letting herself lean on him for a minute. She wasn't sure what would come out of this relationship, but she had a feeling it would only get deeper, and him holding her like someone he treasured very much, only cemented that fact. She fell asleep her bed, later that night, after he escorted her, with a handkerchief that he gave to her to hold onto, "let's hope hes an honorable sort, he never seemed to do things wrong before, sigh" she curled up, squeezing the handkerchief, looked around at her sister and friends, all asleep, then closed her eyes, waiting for morning to come.


	2. Chapter 2

My Love: A RWBY fan fic

By: BluePheonix106

Note: since someone apparently liked this story, decided to pick it up and give it more chapters, this is amazing, did not think anyone would like a love story between ozpin and ruby, but very grateful for the encouragement, this story was once posted on deviant art, but neh to that site, it was so silly...well here goes, enjoy ...if you want '**channels fluttershy**' ..also, might change the rating, all things depending, dunno yet

Chapter 2

Ozpin looked calmly over campus, sipping his mug of coffee, a smile tugging the corners of his mouth, last night had been the best he'd ever experienced, and he found that missing Ruby, was a nice thing, instead of torture, she was reluctant, but he could tell she liked him too, it was written in her eyes, her beautiful eyes, that shade of grey, it was remarkable how much detail he was retaining, aside from being able to remember a lot of things most would take for granted, like his placement of teams, Glynda Goodwitch had done her best with the announcment, but ultimately, he felt it was only right, the teams he chose, and of all the beauties, he fell hard for Ruby, and a pleasant smile curved his lips again, till a knock interrupted his thoughts, he turned slowly to the door. "Yes? Who is it" he inquired, taking a sip of coffee again, the door slowly opened and Glynda popped her head in, her usual calm demeanor showing, "pardon the intrusion sir, there was a random fight, and two young women have been brought to you for review, I believe they are a Ruby Rose, and a miss Weiss Schnee, it seems as though the two had merely been sparring, but it took a turn for the worst, neither of them seem upset, but I thought it best for them to be seen by you, for a good talking to" she finished, her arms crossed in a calm, but determined manner, he nodded.

"Send them in then, I will be right here" he replied calmly, his back to her, she walked out, and soon, Ruby and Weiss entered, and took their seats opposite his, Ruby looking slightly embarrassed. Ozpin sat down, and calmly looked over the both of them, lingering on Ruby with a reassuring smile, which she blushed at, and nodded, "Shall we begin ladies? I am sure that miss Goodwitch explained the situation to me, but I want to hear in your own words, what happened" he said, leaning forward. Ruby sat up straighter, and nodded at Weiss. "Well sir, it was like she said, we were just sparring, you know, no big right, but then an Ursa got in on it and things went crazy, it kept dodging and I accidentally hit Weiss a couple times, it was really frustrating, eheh, it took a few well placed hits to take it down, but...by the time we subdued the Ursa, Miss Goodwitch stumbled on us and well...things got dicey, I know what it looked like, but it wasn't that bad, I swear" she finished, redder.

" Is this true miss Schnee" Ozpin asked, calmly sipping his coffee, she nodded

"Yes sir, we didn't mean for it to go as far as it did, but the Ursa was moving to attack the school, guess thats why Miss Goodwitch intervened, she saw it all" she chimed, her concern reflected in her voice, Ruby nodded in agreement, not taking her eyes off Ozpin, and he in turn stared back, for a moment, then stood up, "Well next time, be more careful, however, I do like how you handled the situation, you both took down an Ursa, and did very well, congrats to you both, now, I'd like a private word with Ruby, you may go miss Schnee" he smiled warmly, Weiss nodded and with one last look at Ruby, walked out. Almost immediately, Ozpin scooped Ruby into a hug, she blushed harder, and placed her hands on his chest.

"You know, us being like this, makes me feel all, weird and stuff, n-not that thats bad, its just, new" she said hugging him back a little. He smiled down at her, and ran his fingers through her hair, he tilted her chin up, and kissed her softly, he could tell her mind was racing and trying to find words to say, she kissed back, one hand reaching up to his neck, she was slowly melting. Time felt longer than it was, and they let go of one another, she looked up into his eyes, searching for her words, and nodded. "Well I uh, I think I better get to class, or...oh my gosh, its already lunch time? Jeez, uh, well, see you..later I guess, right" she asked, growing pink on her cheeks, he nodded, "Sooner than you think, maybe you'd like to join me for dinner here, just the two of us" he replied, with a pleasant smile. She nodded, smiling some, and made her way to the door, "okay, its a date" she said softly, she walked out and bumped into Jaune. "Oof! Oh, hey Ruby, is everything, you know, okay?" he asked nervously, she nodded, "yeah, it was nothing, you heard about it I'm sure, so no big, ready for lunch?" she smiled cheerfully, and he happily agreed, and the two of them went to the lunch room, and found Weiss and Blake, Nora sitting comfortably by Ren, who seemed to be leaning away from her a little bit, just as usual, she laughed inside and sat down with her tray of food, Weiss leaned toward her, "So how'd it go, he let us off the hook right, I mean, he sure seemed like he did, but did he?" she whispered in her ear, Ruby turned to her, "yeah, it went fine, no big" she seemed to be saying that a lot today, she noticed, and dug right into her mashed potatoes. "Besides, don't we have a training exercise after lunch? I can hardly wait" she launched into her usual bubbly cheerful attitude, yet remembering her date in the back of her mind, she didn't know what to wear, she was fashionably challenged when it came to clothes, and she didn't know who to ask for when it came to it, Weiss would be prim and proper, she wasn't sure she wanted to look all fancy, maybe Nora? She made a mental note to ask her after lunch.

Ruby managed to pull Nora to the side, she looked around a minute, then turned back to her, Nora looking expectant, like she was waiting for Ruby to spill a secret, which she might as well be, Ruby leaned in, "hey, I was wondering, I have a uh, a date tonight, and I was wondering if you had any ideas for an outfit, nothing too flashy, but maybe, a nice dress?" she leaned back, uncertain as to how Nora would react, but sure as the world, she beamed widely and nearly shrieked, "Oh a date! Well, let me see, I may have a little something for you, a nice black dress, and that scarf of yours, would be perfect! Ooo and some light makeup too, wanna impress right? By the way, who is it" she grinned expectantly, and Ruby jumped.

"Oh, no one you'd know, its a guy uh, off campus, wait, I didn't mean for a date, I uh, I need to look nice, mister Ozpin asked for me tonight and I have to show up, but that dress and makeup idea sounds perfect, might make a good impression, better than the last time, when he found out what weapon I use and how unique that was" she said in one breath, Nora seemed to understand, and dragged her off to class, with the promise that she would look gorgeous, making Ruby laugh. Their training exercise turned out to be done outside, and a giant sized cage out in the woods behind the school, it was a winged Grimm, much like the one they faced off against when they were determining teams. Ruby made herself ready for anything, Weiss and the others did the same, Professor Port made ready to open the cage, "Now class, I shall select two people to team up and take the beast down...and the lucky two will be..Miss Nora Valkyrie and Miss Ruby Rose, have at it!" he boomed, and released the beast, who immediately took off for the sky, it hovered several yards into the sky, looming over them all, Nora scaled the side of the building keeping her eyes on the creature, the jumping up, and aiming her warhammer at it, transforming it into a rocket launcher, and firing it, it stunned it for a moment, allowing Ruby to slice off one of its wings, causing it to plummet to the ground, she hacked and slashed at it, finally making a slice end to end, Nora came behind her, and slammed her Warhammer into it, the others moved hastily out of range, to avoid impact, as the creature landed causing a mini crater, Ruby and Nora landed on top of it, making their individual fighter stances, a wave of applause greeted them, but was short lived, the creature lifted its head, screeching, prompting Weiss to us her Air Step technique and gouge Myrtenaster through its throat, slicing off its neck, Professor Port did not look pleased, " Miss Weiss, you were not called into assist, if there were any points to take off for doing what you did, i'd remove them, though I applaude your use of your techniques to assist in battle, sigh, that is all for today, dismissed, very well done Miss Ruby and Miss Nora, very good indeed" he tuned and walked back to campus, the rest followed, the rest of the day went by as per normal.

8-8-8-8

"Ooo, I must get this right, stop squirming!" Nora demanded, trying to apply eye liner, it was time, her dinner date with Ozpin, but for all anyone else knew, it was just a meeting that she got called into, and she, for once, wanted to look very pretty, or as Nora put it 'make a lasting impression, the best way possible' and she intended to, but this makeup business was torture, she didn't like doing it, maybe dabbing on eyeshadow, but nothing huge, and maybe lipgloss, but not lipstick, like Nora was putting on her, it was light red, and she was applying blush, she had managed to get Ruby to sit still long enough to add liquid eyeliner on, which made her eyes dry up a little, but Nora said it was 'opening them up' why it _felt_ like it was drying them out, she merely rolled her eyes in a mock annoyed way, and things brightened up, then Nora pulled out the dress, it was as she said, very beautiful, and just her size, she went behind the changing curtain and put it on, and was met with black strap up heels, she eyed them.

"Uh, what are these, man I don't do well in heels, not like these anyway, they look like they'll hurt" Ruby winced a little, but Nora thrust them into her arms, and shook her head.

"Trust me okay, these will make you look stunning, its a good thing, plus its not like you have to replace your regular shoes with these, so its nothing permanent, just for tonight" Nora said in a mater of fact tone, grinning a little, Ruby begrudgingly put them on, and instantly shot up in height, she felt unsteady for a minute, and had to hold onto Nora for a good few feet of walking, before being let go and on her own.

"Just think of it like walking on your feet as normal, but you're taller" Nora encouraged, nodding, and Ruby felt herself adjusting almost immediately, she thanked Nora and with a final look over, was allowed to head out, Weiss looked up from her magazine in time to see Ruby step out, and threw Nora a 'whats going on' look, to which Nora shook her head, and closed the door behind Ruby, then sat down. "She going on a date, I know she wont say that thats what it is, but I can tell, so lets not press for details on how it went till probably tomorrow morning" she smiled knowingly, Weiss raised a brow.

" You think she'll be gone that long? What is this, a date or a sleep over, what could Professor Ozpin possibly want Ruby for, we already discussed what happened earlier today, I don't see what he could possibly want or need Ruby for, at this hour especially, its time for dinner, what a casual chat?" She replied, getting up to go down for dinner, Nora smirked some, "we'll just wait and see" she chimed in, dancing along behind her, Weiss hated that, but shrugged it off.

8-8-8-8-8

Ruby arrived at Ozpin's office 20 minutes later, and lightly knocked, "come in" came his calm voice, and she stepped inside, noting the lit candles and two plates of steak and green beans, and two glasses of sparkling liquid, she sat down and sniffed at the drink, and immediately moved it away, it smelled so strong and awful, what the heck was it, as if he read her mind, he placed his hand over hers, "its champagne, if you don't want any, it's fine, I thought it'd be romantic" he removed her glass and replaced it with cocoa, to which she eagerly took it, smiling of course "its not that I didn't want it, but, aren't I a little too young for champagne, which is why I'm kinda glad you gave me cocoa instead of that...I think I should wait till I'm old enough, then I'll enjoy that, champagne stuff" She replied blushing a little, which could barely be seen behind the already brushed on makeup, he smiled back, and squeezed her hand some.

"How about we eat and chat a little, just to relax, I'm sure you've had a long day, by the way, I saw your demonstration with that Grimm, it was magnificent, I'm happy and of course, say no more, I think I'll keep your drink preferences in mind for the future " he replied, stroking her hand with a thumb, she held his hand, and they proceeded to eat, he sipped some on his champagne, but not much, eventually, they finished, and he went to her side, and sat very close to her, a hand on he leg, making her fluttering heart race, she put a hand over his and they kissed, him more passionately than any other time before that, he moaned a little, causing her to jump a little, she wondered where he was going with this, before she could blink, one of his hands began to grope her, on a breast, she wriggled a little and managed to squeak "wha?" he stopped for a moment, and gave her a reassuring smile, cupped her cheek in a hand, while his other one rested firmly on her breast, "don't be afraid, I wont hurt you, we wont go too far, I promise" he whispered, and kissed her again, deeper and to her shock, with tongue, tasting her mouth, her lower body began to feel very weird, she had to fight to keep her mind from going blank, but not before a moan escaped her mouth, shocking her even more, it felt good? She looked down at herself out the corner of her eye, and noticed her legs were opening up, and his hands took the 'invitation' to slip under her dress, finding her insides, she wanted to say something, anything, if only to delay what was happening, but she felt something happen inside, and she shuddered, and he pulled his hands out of her, she sank into her chair, panting for air, her mind fuzzy and her chest felt warm, and her panties, felt oddly soaked, he gave her a light kiss this time, and hugged her.

"See? You did wonderfully, and I promised we wouldn't go too far, but, I will never stop loving you, tonight was a preview of things to come, when you are ready that is, but for now, bask in the radiance of your first time getting to second base, and that wonderful feeling you have now, now I must ask that you go to bed, I think I'll...rethink our next date, I was a little forward with you tonight" he said looking away, he seemed to be regaining his composure, she tried to do the same, albeit the feeling between her legs was still throbbing slightly, and the heels she was wearing were a bit difficult to stand on, like earlier, she looked at him, deeply red in the face. "Um, goodnight" she said softly, kissing his cheek and hobbling out. When she got to her dorm, she collapsed into bed, and immediately Weiss popped her head out to greet her. "What happened" was all she said, Ruby sat up on an arm, which was shaky, and looked at her, "nothing ...really, he just uh, wanted to know me better, as a student, that's all" she quickly looked away and rolled onto her side, " I'm really tired now, I'm gonna just pass out now" which she felt very wiped out, whatever that happened, drained her, she barely made time to kick off her heels, before she zonked out, and passed into a dreamless sleep. Weiss watched her for a minute, eyebrow raised, unsure of what to think, but she knew Ruby was hiding something, she just didn't know what, but she'd find out, she was sure of it, till then, sleep it was, and she rolled over and went to sleep too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Weiss waited for Ruby to wake up, she sat up early in bed, if she didn't get to her, she was sure Nora would, and would definitely want the juicy details, they all excluding Blake, who didn't seem to be interested too much, seemed to think that it had been a date, and it seemed logical to Weiss, who noted how dressed up Ruby had been for such a 'simple' meeting with their headmaster, she dressed quietly, still waiting, when the alarm went off, and Ruby turned over to shut it off with a groan, and instead of jumping up, she rolled back over and went back to sleep, but Weiss wouldn't have it, she marched over to Ruby and shook her, earning another groan, but more pronounced and she tried to swat Weiss away, "stop it" she groaned, Weiss was not going anywhere and she made it known.

"Get up, we need to talk, I know something big happened, that getup you're wearing, does not exactly spell out 'simple meeting to me' I'm beginning to think Nora might be onto something...that was a date wasn't it, and don't lie, I hate it when you try to cover things up, you fail at it anyway" she snipped regally, Ruby rolled over and gave her an annoyed looked, eyes half open, she rubbed them

"Weiss, what happened was nothing, okay, I am very sleepy, it took a lot out of me, but I think a long meeting like what I went through can do that, you know" she retorted a little more sharply than she meant to, she hastily sat up on an arm " I am so sorry Weiss, but really, you shouldn't pry, it's nothing, I swear" Weiss didn't look convinced, she placed her hands on her hips and leaned down to her level

"I know you well enough by now, you are lying, so stop trying, its failing, if it was a date, just say it, and I wont be mad, the only thing that'll cross my mind, is being confused, a little, like why and how" she said flatly, shaking her head

"Fine...it was a date, and I don't know how or why, it just happened, guess what they say about love is true, you don't plan on it happening, it just..happens, its weird I know, I'm still a little confused too, but his intentions are clear, he really does have feelings for me" she finished, nervously twirling a strand of hair, Weiss relaxed and patted her head, sighing

"Well, just be careful, we may not be close friends, but we're still friends, and well, don't get too clingy, but ...if something happened to you, I don't think I'd want to be the one who hurt you, because i'll be busy staking the idiot in the heart, you know I would, you know" her face creased in concern, and Ruby nodded, understanding her

"It's fine, I swear, if things look dicey, i'll stop it, I promise, but it's not looking that way, so I think all is well, but I appreciate the watching my back thing" she smiled, playfully punching her arm, Weiss blinked a little, but nodded, the others stirred and got dressed for the day, it was the weekend, so no classes, but still, some students were cramming a little, sparring here and there, and otherwise chatting in close knit groups, Ruby and the others went to the fountain outside and sat around it, a relaxing weekend, and it felt good, plus it'd give Ruby time to recover, she felt that way anyway, she stared off daydreaming, maybe dating the headmaster wasn't so bad, but he'd gotten rather racy last night, and he made something happen that hadn't before, and she came to learn about sex ed through books, oddly, regarding those things, and her throat went dry remembering it, orgasm...that's what had happened, and her body had ...came..it was disconcerting and weird, she still wasn't sure what to make of it, a light punch to her shoulder startled her from her thoughts.

" Hey sis, you awake?" Yang was looking at her, half smiling and half concerned

"Uh, yeah, sorry, I just, was off daydreaming, it's the weekend remember, I ...wanted to make the most of it" she replied

"If you say so" Yang replied shortly, shrugging, Weiss was off to one side, sparring with air, Myrtenaster being swung in elaborate stances and stabs, practicing basically, Ruby felt perfectly fine with her capabilities, and thus did not feel the need to practice, she smiled at that, but watched Weiss spar alone, thinking about what she'd said, and felt grateful, she leaned back some and swung her legs back and forth a little, Blake had moved to a bench and had her eyes closed, the wind ruffling her hair a little, all was going nicely, the afternoon was going by, when a voice, smooth and kind came floating over to them "hello ladies, may I borrow Ruby?" she turned to find Ozpin, yet again, looking like usual, but for some reason, and maybe last night had something to do with it, she felt extremely drawn to him, even thought of melting into him, she found herself staring, and he just kept smiling softly.

"Uh sure" Yang finally answered, "is there some kind of trouble?" she asked tilting her head, he shook his head with a small laugh

"Of course not, it wont take long, I promise" he held his hand out to Ruby and she took it quickly, letting herself be pulled up, her cheeks red, almost as red her cape, she nodded at her friends, "I'll be back soon, probably meet you for supper later..yeah, supper" she said dreamily, and let Ozpin lead her off, the others looked at one another, blinking a little, Blake was the first to speak, "That...was weird, now its official, this is dating" and the others nodded, Weiss knew it too, heck, Ruby even admitted it, and she told the others, it was Nora who looked absolutely beside herself with glee, she bounced on her heels grinning.

"Yeee! I knew it! It's love, oh my gosh, I'm getting all tingly from it all" Nora gushed, Blake looked as usual, but nodded.

"We can tell" she cut in flatly, Weiss and Yang nodded, and watched after Ruby and Ozpin as they both drifted out of sight, holding hands, and Ruby leaning on Ozpin, it would be romantic, but Yang felt something tug at her, but she let it slide, knowing that her sister didn't just jump into something like this, well not really, true, most times she jumped headlong into danger without a thought, but it ended up fine, maybe this would too.

8-8-8-8-8

Ruby held onto Ozpin, her free hand squeezing his, she felt like she was on air, floating, it was an odd feeling, but welcome anyway, he held her with an arm, his other hand doing likewise, and they walked around the school, ignoring glances their way, wrapped up in their own little world, of love and romance, they finally got secluded and they kissed, deeply and passionately, though no tongue like last night, she could tell he was trying to show restraint and a gentleman, which she admired, meant that in the future, which a wedding came to mind, it would be a lot more explosive, she smiled at the thought, both wrapping their arms around the other, rocking a little, she didn't want it to end, but it had to, and he led her back inside, afternoon was fading rapidly, a lot of time had passed, more than she thought, and Yang and the others weren't by the fountain like before, she kissed Ozpin one last time, and went to the lunch room to find them. They were all seated at the end of a table on the far right of the lunchroom, and she waited in line for her dinner, then joined them, Yang looked up from her dinner and patted her, "Welcome back sis, how'd it go" she asked, genuinely smiling, Ruby looked up, blushing still, "fine, it all went very good" was all she could say, and dug into her meal, the rest of the meal went by, with idle chatter and the rest of the day went by the same way, all the way back to their dorms and then sat huddled in a semi circle gossiping a little, Ruby felt sleepy, seemed like each time she got with Ozpin, she ended up feeling sleepy by the end, but in a good way, so she didn't mind, she crawled into her bed an hour later, and spent the rest of the night, dreaming of dancing alone with Ozpin, fairy lights lighting a garden, closed off from the world, happy, and in love, she smiled in her sleep.


End file.
